


L'armée c'est une grande famille mais rien ne vaut la sienne

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Bicycles, Brosch family - Freeform, Drabble Collection, Family, Gen, Military, denny is a dork and i love him for that
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics autour de Denny et de sa famille ;<br/>1ère vignette : Un bel avenir.<br/>2ème : Papa Brosch.<br/>3ème : Le chouchou de la famille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promesses d'avenir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'équipe d'à côté](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478176) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Un sacrifice humain est parfois exigé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274724) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'ont pu prévoir les parents de Denny pour lui et ce qu'il est effectivement devenu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un bel avenir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Denny Brosch (sa famille)  
>  **Genre :** dorky  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** _FMA_ proposé par Heera_Ookami (et Azalee_calypso" >) ;  
>  mème à quatre fandoms (été '11)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : pré série/chapitre 89  
>  **Avertissement :** le coup du télescope est peut-être un peu louche quand même...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Quand Denny avait quinze ans, les parents espéraient en faire un scientifique. D'accord, il prenait grand soin de sa bicyclette, mais ça, n'importe quel garçon de son âge en faisait autant et ça ne ferait pas de lui un mécanicien.  
Et le télescope qu'il s'était fait offrir ? Non, il n'avait pas non plus la fibre astronomique : c'était pour les filles. D'abord parce qu'elles trouvaient ça romantique, les étoiles, et que pour les séduire c'était bien d'avoir un sujet duquel parler avec aplomb. Et puis, ben… ensuite il y a trouvé un usage plus direct, oui. Mais il jure que c'était accidentel !

Quant à son choix de carrière final, ça rend quand même sa maman fière, et un bel uniforme sur un corps bien entretenu, avec ou sans de belles perspectives de promotion, ça fait toujours de lui un beau parti !


	2. Le premier de ses instructeurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est toujours utile de savoir non seulement faire du vélo pour se déplacer rapidement, mais aussi le réparer en cas d'urgence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le premier de ses instructeurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Denny Brosch et son papa (OC?)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « « Ta cervelle achève de dérailler ? » »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Note :** plutôt manga-verse et pas mal de mon _fanon_ personnel ~~le chapitre 89~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Achève de dérailler et grouille-toi un peu, mon gars ! corne Papa, impatient.

Tripatouillant le plus rapidement qu’il peut dans le cambouis, Denny s’efforce de replacer la chaîne de son vélo. Ça va, pense-t-il, ce n’est qu’une balade de santé à la campagne, ils ne sont pas aux pièces non plus, il n’a pas fait exprès de se coincer dans cette branche et oui, il va réparer vite.

_Ah, Papa et sa vision des loisirs..._ soupire-t-il intérieurement.

Quelques années plus tard, au camp d’entraînement, Denny se dira qu’en comparaison, son sergent instructeur n’est pas si pire.


	3. Leur petit soldat à elles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le fils aîné est leur chouchou, que voulez-vous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Leur petit soldat à elles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Denny Brosch et sa famille  
>  **Genre :** gen/domestique  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « "Bande de cons", résuma ses seuls remerciements. » (racine)  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : cf chapitre 89  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Remercie M’man pour moi, lance Denny par dessus son épaule, le paquet raflé sur la table de la cuisine en équilibre précaire sous son bras.

Un instant après il a disparu et sa sœur restée seule soupire.  
À son âge, quand même, et avec le métier qu’il fait, il a encore besoin que leur mère lui prépare son déjeuner la veille et que sa sœur le tire du lit chaque matin ! C’est vraiment pas sérieux.

Mais bon. M’man aime bien ça, continuer à chouchouter son grand garçon. Et elle-même ne se lasse pas encore de ses réveils en catastrophe…


End file.
